Team Umizoomi: The Movie (scenes 1 to 20) (next scenes)
Scene 13: The teleportation machine with Team Umizoomi and the kids including Kaylin Hayman and Ramon Reed are teleported, and sent into the HTB teleportation chamber, the team and kids are invisble and not teleported yet. Scene 14: The HTB cars get to the HTB teleportation chamber, and Team Umizoomi and the kids are teleported into the HTB teleportation chamber, and once the teleportation tube glass is open, Bradford Five says "We got them today!" and tells the HTB cars to keep an eye on Team Umizoomi, while he talks to the other HTB cars who are not in the HTB teleportation chamber. Milli, some of the young girls, including Kaylin Hayman, use their Pattern Powers, with sparkles spraying right on the floor, the power decreases 50 percent, and however the HTB pitties think the HTB confetti guns are misfiring, and then Milli and the young girls use their Pattern Powers in their color of pink, and spray it right in the seats, the power decreases 20 percent, and some of the HTB pitties say that Milli and the young girls are shorting out the circuit, and then Milli and the young girls use their Pattern Powers one more time in a lightning strike pattern, and use it on the HTB confetti guns with an electrocuted spray, and then the power goes out once Team Umizoomi gets out of the teleportation tube with the kids as fast as they can. The HTB pitties say that Team Umizoomi escaped. Scene 15: The team outruns the HTB pitties and finally closes the door to not let the enemies in. Milli decides that she, and the young girls could be mermaids swimming underwater once the teleportation chamber is flooded with water. Geo decides that the young boys could be merman, who are protecting the swimming pool, and they'll do it. Scene 16: Bradford Five tells the HTB pitties to turn the teleportation chamber lights on, and when the lights are on, they see that the teleportation chamber is flooded while the HTB cars are still in their seats, Milli and some of the young mermaids jump into the water, singing instead of speaking. Bradford Five tells the HTB pitties to turn on the HTB confetti guns again, the HTB confetti guns are turning on again, and they try to shoot confetti at the mermaids but they dodge the confetti. Bradford Five says "I'll get you, mermaids!", then says "Where are they?" when confused where the mermaids are hiding underwater. Then the HTB guns hear Milli's singing voice from above, turning out that it is a swimming pool, aquarium sized, which the mermaids were swimming through, and Milli is heard singing "You won't find me up here!", and then the HTB guns shoot the aquarium sized swimming pool, which causes it to flood, sending Geo and the merboys into the flooded teleportation chamber, Geo and the rest of the merboys including Ramon Reed, try to dodge the HTB confetti guns, but the HTB guns are shooting too much confetti and then getting shut off. Scene 17: The power goes out again, and then Milli grabs the mermaids, Geo, the merboys, Ramon Reed, Kaylin Hayman (one of the girls), and swims them out of the flooded teleportation chamber and out of the aquarium sized swimming pool. Geo presses a button making Bradford Five drop into the teleportation chamber, and the team fights Bradford Five and his run-over machine, which is trying to ram them, and then Bradford Five says "Feel the ram, this is one last ram, prepare to die, Team Umizoomi!" But the team who is now in human form again can do it in their Mighty Math Powers, Milli and the girls use their pattern powers as a sparkling rainbow spray to stop Bradford Five's run over machine, sending Bradford Five launching into the air, and placing him inside the teleportation tube. The power goes on again, and Bradford Five will get teleported in 20 seconds, the team jumps off the teleportation tube with the kids, closes the teleportation tube glass, and Bradford Five is teleported away once the countdown gets to 1. Scene 18: The HTB pitties say that Bradford Five is in Umi City, where he is remaining in his HTB paint job, but his tires are wet because of the water. The emergency is now over, the HTB cars exit the teleportation chamber, and then the team presses the red button, making it turn green, and freeing all the kids Scene 19: The team gets in UmiCar, who has carts for all the kids, and zooms out of the HTB headquarters onto a ramp leading into Umi City, and the team cheers with excitement, and tells all the grownups that their kids have returned. The kids' parents say "We missed you so much!" Scene 20: They do the Crazy Shake, and then after that, Milli says "We're mighty good at math, and so glad that every kid is on our team.", and then the end credits are the last scene.